Akatsuki The Nista Secret
by Denny Dragnell
Summary: bagaimana kehipudan akatsuki dimarkas GAJEKAH,ANEHKAH ATAU HORRORKAH CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance - Akarsuki. - Published: 21-10-10 **

**Warning : AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T Plus Gaje**

**Holaaa Guys… ketemu lagi ma Denny aryudi. Lagi-lagi saya datang bawa fic dengan ide yang aslinya pasaran tapi ngotot pengen Denny publish. Banyak ide di otak saya, tapi pada gak jelas semua.**

**Mengingat saya masih pemula , maka Denny gak bisa janjiin fic satu ini rajin apdet perminggu. Tapi tetap bakal di update kok! **

"…" talk**, **

'…**.' or **_italic: author talk_

"_**blablabla**_**" **Inner's talk

_Sifat fanfic ini : gaje,aneh dan sangaaat OOC_

YOSH SELAMAT MEMBACA

**Summary** : Di sebuah gua,hidup lah beberapa makhluk gaje and kagak jelas yg sedang melakukan

kegiatan seperti org2 autis,apa saja yg dilakukan makhluk-makhluk itu ? MARI KITA

SAKSIKAN SAMA-SAMA

**Disclamer :** Sebenernya denny jg berharap** Naruto** punya saya ( *dilempar sandal ma

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei * )**

**AKATSUKI THE NISTA SECRET**

CHAPTER 1 : PROLUGE

Pada hari yg cerah disebuah gua tinggalah sekelompok org nista bernama AKATSUKI yg kalo dilihat seperti sekumpulan org gila _( bukanya lebih parah ya ) _yg sedang meminta minta maaf kepada para tetangga karna mereka sering membuat ulah,mereja terdiri dari :

a.k.a **PEIN. **Ketua ini memiliki paras yg gak ganteng, tapi gak tau knp narsisnya minta ampun,ia memiliki ciri2 muka yg sgt2 **BOKEP **dan bnyk piercing dimukanya,setiap mlm minggu ia selalu pergi ke ONSEN WANITA di sebelah markas _( reader's: sejak kapan AKATSUKI punya tetangga ) _dan sayangnya selalu ketauan oleh pacarnya yg bernama Konan

_2 ._Konan adalah anggota satu-satunya dan merupakan pacarnya si ketua Bokep _( __**di rinnengan pein* ).**_dia emank cantik tapi,ia sedikit autis karna dia setiap harinya mainin origami mulu,mulai dari bunga,perabotan,meja,kursi,sampai tempat tidurnya dibuat dari kertas semua,_"memang __perempuan itu __**merepotkan**__" ( shikamaru : hatchiiing )_

3,Kakuzu bisa dibilang dia adalah bendahara AKATSUKI dan RENTENIR ter-RAKUS di DUNIA ( *_diambil jantungnya ma kakuzu* ),_mengapa dia dibilang rentenir ter-RAKUS? Karna dia sangat kejam jika ada seseorang yg meminjam uang kepadanya tapi tidak pernah mengembalikan,para anggota lainnya sangat kewalahan jika hendak meminjam uang kepadanya,kakuzu sering mengancam kepada anggota dengan berkata **LUNASI UTANGMU ATAU JANTUNGMU MELAYANG.**para anggota pun bergidik ngeri karna jika kakuzu sudah mengatakan kalimat itu,maka dalam berapa mnt sang korban langsung tergeletak tanpa jantung

4,Hidan ia adlah penyebar agama sesat di akatsuki,ia sgt memuja dewanya yg berinisial DJ a.k.a dewa jashin,dia memiliki kemampuan tdk bisa mati,dia mempunyai bnk keriput dimukanya tapi enggan membersihkanya, ia selalu membawa sabitnya,ia sering bkrja sebagai tukang kebun oleh karna itu ia hobi membunuh tumbuhan dengan sabitnya

5,Kisame dia adalah manusia aneh kedua di AKATSUKI, diamemiliki kulit warna biru dan rambut dgn warna yg ssama nmn lebih gelap,ia mempunyai hobi memelihara -ikan yg dipelihara adalah hiu,paus,ems,koi,lele dan lain2,ia selalu membawa pedang besarnya yg ia beri nama samehada _( pedang aja sampe diberi nama )_

6,Itachi salah satu anggota akatsuki yg nyaris sempurna,uadah ganteng,keji,cool,kuat,and nakutin,tapi ia seperti banci yg suka bgt ngoleksi krim anti keriput,ia pengen pas dia lawan outoto tercintanya ia gak mau tampil keriput _( emenk bene katar para senpa bahwai AKATSUKI itu narsis semua )_

7,Deidara cowo yg kaya banci ini _( di bom deidara )_punya hobi nge-bom tempat2,ia sering sekali berteriak gaje bahwa seni adalah ledakan,pemuda/cewe _( di c4 )_ yg ngefans bgt ma orang yang bernama NURDIEN M TOP ternyata sangat menyukai senpainya yg bernama sasori,padahal setiap hari mrk selalu ribut tentang apa arti seni

8,Sasori,ia adalah seorang pemuda dingin ber tabiat anak cewe _( di kugutsu )_memiliki tampang ky anak kecil yg sok innocent dan memiliki rambut merah,pemuda ini adalah org kedua setelah pein yg paling bnyk mengutang pada kakuzu hanya untuk membeli berbie terbaru,pemuda berbakat ini rela mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka agar tidak dibunuh kakuzu

9,Zetsu pemuda paling aneh karna setengah tumbuhan,kanibal dan tumbuhan _ ( di geplak zetsu ),_pemuda/tumbuhan ini memiliki kemampuan menembus tanah yg hebat sehingga membuat pein iri,karna jika pein dpt sehebat zetsu maka dia akan gunakan tekniknya itu untuk mengintip para wanita di onsen,satu lagi ternyata zetsu sgt menyukai fotosintesis dan memiliki pacar bunga bangkai

10,Tobi anak plg AUTIS di antara anggota para AKATSUKI. ia selalu bertindak cerobohmia selalu memakai topeng lolipop yg aneh, dia selalu menarik perhatian pada senpai deidara,ternyata ia menyukai deidaranya sehingga membuat sasori jengkel,ia selalu cari ribut ama sasori,namun dibalik ke AUTISANNYA terdapat jiwa iblis yg sama begonya ma dia

T. B.C

**Author's notes **

Aaah... ga tau deh ni fanfic lucu apa enggak. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya kalo nih fanfic ga lucu a.k.a jayus banget. _ *bow*

Oya, ada yang punya ide nggak kira-kira lomba apa lagi yang cocok buat ngejahilin anggota Akatsuki? *di_glare_ ama Akatsuki FC*

Oya, di sini ada _misstype_ ga? Saya ga sempet koreksi ulang soalnya. -_-

Saya harap para _readers_ bener-bener bisa terhibur. Soalnya saya nggak ingin ada banyak orang yang stress (kaya' saya) gara2 tugas-tugas dari sekolah, kampus, atau apapun itu. -_-

Hidup kebebasan! (yang bertanggung jawab tentunya)

Hidup Fanfiction!

Merdeka! *dibekep gara2 gangguin tetangga*

R

E

V

I

E

W

MIND TO REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohohohohohohohohoho,minna-san ketemu lagi ma denny**! ( dilempar panci karna

teriak-teriak pake toa ).skarang waktunya bales reviewnya para senpai hohohohohohohoho ( dilempar bom )

**Deidei Rinnepero gak login: **makasih senpai tentang kritiknya,sebenernya Denny itu udah lama di FNI cuman baru sekarang Denny publish cerita,maaf kalo masih bnyk misstyponya ( hehehe maklum masih pemula )

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa : **boleh kok manggil denny gitu pake embel-embel-kun kuga boleh ( di tendang ampe puncak jayawijaya karna ngarep ) terima kasih kritikannya,oh kalo itu Denny cuman males nulis aja hehehehe

**uchiha sarah** : makasih ya reviewnya,Denny usahain cerita ini bkl update cepet buat para readers setia ky kamu

**YOSH** sudah cukup reviewnya sekarang mari kita simak kenistaan para anggota akatsuki, ( reades:bilang aja yg review baru 3 *taboked* ).baiklah

**KAMERA**

**ROLLING**

**ACTION**

**Rated: K+ - Indonesian - Humor - Akarsuki.**

**Warning : AU, OOC,** **GAJE,****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Disclamer :** Sebenernya denny jg berharap **Naruto** punya saya ( *dilempar sandal ma

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei * )**

**AKATSUKI THE NISTA SECRET**

**Chapter 2 **: Pein tobat ? HELL NO !

Disebuah onsen terlihat sesosok pemuda yg sedang mencoba mengintip para wanita di pemandian tersebut,dia memiliki ciri-ciri muka bokep dan dipenuhi piercing yg dalam,dia mengintip

para wanita sambil menulis buku ( loh kok mirip ma jiraiya yah * dirinnengan pein* ),dia menggunakan teropong dan nungkring di sebuah poho,tetapi gak ada angin gak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh dengan posisi pantat menungging keatas,gigi nanclep ketanah,bibir nyium tanah,dan kepala sengan hidung mingslep kedalem ( nah lo bayangin posisinya gimana *di chibaku tensei* ).sontak para gadis yg ada didalam onsen terkejut dan langsung bersiap memberi bogem mentah kepadanya dan sungguh sayang teryata konan juga ada didalam,dia memberikan ekspresi yag sama dengan wanita pun semakin meriding dan segera ngacir ke markas yg ada didekat onsen.

**Dimarkas Akatsuki**

" hosh...hosh...hosh..." pein ngos-ngosan gara-gara dikejar ama para wanita yang ada di onsen, para anggota pun bingung mengapa ketua mereka yg dikenal sebagai "si raja bokep" terliat ngos-ngosan kaya habis lari maraton,"WOI,kenape lu ngos-ngosan" ? Tanya mereka bebarengan,"gue habis dikejar-kejar sama para wanita di onsen gara gara ketauan ngintip" jawab pein dengan muka sebal,semua anggota pun sweetdrop mendengar jawaban pein yg sebel cuma gara-gara ketauan ngintip di onsen." dasar ketua kagak becus ( di shinra tensei ),masa bisa ketauan ngintip di onsen,dasar ketua baka" kata para anggota akatsuki dalam pein pergi menuju ruanganya meninggalkan para anggota yang masih ber-sweetdrop ruangan pein sedang berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, sebab tadi ada konan di onsen,dia takut jika konan pulang akan langsung membunah lama berpikir dia menemukan ide cemerlang dan langsung keluar dengan muka girang ( hoeek ).

setelah beberapa menit dia mencari seseorang yang dapat membantu rencananya,akhirnya dia menemukan hidan yg sedang beribadah ( tau kan umat jashin ibadahnya kaya apa ) lalu dia menghampirinya."Hei,Dan apa loe mau membantuku ?" tanya pein dengan muka puppy eyes ( muntahed )." Apa ?" tanya hidan to the point,lalu pein membisikkan sesuatu padanya,wajah hidan tiba-tiba memerah karna menahan tawa dan pein hanya senyum-senyum saja,"baiklah kalo begitu",jwab hidan pasrah sambil menahan tawanya yang hampir hidan mengumpulkan para anggota ke tengah markas yg berantakannya minta ampun,"ada apa?" tanya para anggota plus konan yang telah kembali dari dari onsen yang terlihat mencari-cari dimana pein berada dengan tatapan membunuh."Baiklah,karna udah kumpul gue langsung umumin aja,bahwa ketua kita Pein telah memilih untuk bertobat" tereak hidan pake toanya,seketika itu semua para anggota terlihat tidak bergeming karna saking kagetnya,"Itu bener tanya semua anggota ?" tidak percaya."itu bener kok " kata pein yang keluar dengan memakai baju para ulama ( nah lo bayangin gimana si raja bokep pake baju para ulama ) .semua lalu terkejut melihat penampilan pein,hidan hanya bisa menahan tawa karna rencana gila pein berhasi.:lo kagak boong kan" tanya itachi meragukan."kagak gue serius kok,coba aja liat aku beberapa bulan kedepan" jawab pein anggota akhirnya pun hanya tersenyum misterius

2 bulan berlalu,ternyata benar kata dia telah tobat,setelah pengumuman itu,tidak pernah ada keributan yg dibuat oleh pun akhirnya sangat percaya bahwa pein telah ber itu ketika pembersihan markas, konan di suruh zetsu membersihkan kamar pein karna pein sedang pergi keluar untuk belanja ( WTF ! Pein belanja ? coba aja bayangin ),lalu konan segera masuk kekamar pein dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kamar pein yang dipenuhi foto wanita yang sedang mandi di 5 detik terdengarlah teriakan konan yg dapat memecahkan gendang telinga orang."PEIN!" teriak konan dalam radius 200 KM ( hebat bener tuh konan ).Pein yang sedang berbelanja pun sedikit merasakan hawa membunuh konan dari jauh lalu dia bertanya pada seseorang berambut duren dengan 3 kumis di pipi ( tau kan siapa )."maaf mas sekarang tanggal berapa" tanya pein dengan muka pucat."tanggal 1 april mas"jwab pemuda itu

Ctar

bagai petir disiang bolong,dia lupa bahwa sekarang pembersihan markas,muka dia semakin pucat ketika ia membayangkan konan memasuki kamarnya,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan langkah gontai menuju ajalnya

**Chap 2: FIN**

**Ah akhirnya selesai juga chap kedua nih,pendek ya. Tapi tenang aja! Ntar pasti secepatnya di update lagi nih chap 3 selanjutnya. Yang jelas,chap 3 berikutnya bakalan lebih gaje boooo..**

Oke.. Like? Review please…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
